kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Kain
Kain is a young Shirushigami, a Shinigami bookkeeper of the afterlife. His main responsibility is to keep track of the lifespan of humans on Earth, so that the Shinigami know when and where they may be needed in order to help the souls of the recently deceased reach the Wheel of Reincarnation. However, while no part of Kain's job requires him to take part in field work of any kind, he has taken it upon himself to bring down the rogue Damashigami Company. Kain has a slowly blossoming connection with Renge, who he mistakenly believes is an upright, stalwart young lady, though in reality she works directly for his hated Damashigami Company. His black cat is Suzu. Appearance Kain has silvery white hair and sharp blue eyes. Personality Kain is a very serious person who cares for his mother, and as such, hates the Damashigami Sabato for using her for money and causing the two to become poor. Because of this, Kain also develops a grudge against Rinne because of Sabato, and once he encounters the shinigami, attacks him, stealing his lifeflame in the process. As someone who works in the afterlife, Kain shows little regard for the rules as he attempts to end Rinne's life early, and shows no remorse when an innocent human bystander like Sakura gets gets caught up in their battle. However he cannot harm humans or allow humans who aren't ready to die yet ride the wheel of reincarnation as he will punished for it. He admitted to caring for Renge, stating that it was his dream for her to succeed in life. History Early life Kain was raised by his mother after his parents divorced for unknown reasons. One day, Kain's mother asked if he wanted a new father and takes him to see Sabato. Even as young as he was, he knew Sabato was a bad person. While Kain's mother naively believes Sabato to be a good man, her money has provided the financial backing for the Damashigami Company, and as Sabato continuously sent her "love letters" every month which are thinly veiled requests for money, they became broke. When Kain was in middle school, serving as Student Council President, he was often the object of affection for Shinigami girls including Vice President Renge. However, because of Sabato's leeching, he was unable to pay for high school, and so instead, found a job at the Mortal Census Bureau and became a Shirushigami in hope of hunting down Damashigamis and destroy the group. In order to hide his family's connection to the Damashigami Company, Kain is forced to work in secrecy. At some point, Kain came across Suzu, who was holding a sign saying that she was up for adoption for free, and due to his family's financial status, he took her in as his black cat by contract. Plot Abilities *'Flight' - Kain can fly. Equipment *''' Shinigami Scythe:' A tool used by all shinigami, and most likely damashigami too. Relationships Mother Kain loves his mother very much. Although she tries to convince her that Sabato is a wrong man, he doesn’t dare to break her heart by telling her that he used her money to found the Damashigami Company. Sabato Rokudō Rinne Rokudō They are not on friendly terms, for Kain considers Rinne as guilty as his father. Suzu Ageha Considering his sister to be an idiot for being the Damashigami President’s assistant, he considers her an idiot as well, and so they are not on friendly terms. Renge Kain has always seen Renge as pure, true and beautiful. He heard the rumors that she never took her entrance exam to High School and so became a Damashigami, but would not believe it. Trivia *Kain's name is a combination of two characters that mean "support" and "stamp". Possibly related to his desk job within the realm of the afterlife. *There was a mistake on the covers of volume 6 and 10. On volume 6, Kain's eyes are colored a dark purple while on volume 10 his eyes are an ice blue. * Kain looks similar to Sesshōmaru from ''InuYasha. * Both he and Renge were unable to attend Shinigami High School because of Sabato, and so became different types of Shinigami. Quotes * "As long as you are Rokudo Sabato’s son, as far as I’m concerned, you are equally guilty…" (六道鯖人の息子である以上、ぼくにとってはきさまも同罪。。。) - Chapter 58, after stating he can no longer take Rinne's life flame Gallery Kain.jpg Ep 18 Young Kain and his mother.png|Young Kain and his mother. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami